blood heart
by catgirl505
Summary: the princess of the light and the prince of vampires find out they were promised to each other when they were little and were expected to have children. what will happen when light and dark come together love? rated m for blood and other stuff
1. Chapter 1

**first story don't flame insipered by usabelle's bloodlust**

Protaloge

Rena approached the Throne the little girl in her arms cried as the dark surrounded her. Alright Rena sighed glaring into the dark let's get this over with she said out loud. Two red eyes stared back at her. give me the girl a female voice said with hesitance she handed over Serena the baby to the vampire. come forth Darien a deeper male voice said once they had her. a boy no more than 5 with eyes so dark that they looked like deep water appeared instantly two white hands gave him a golden needle Rena looked away they needed both their blood on a horse heart to sign the alliance that when the princess of the light was 15 she would marry the prince of the dark she knew that t the vampires and dream larkers need this the children produced between these the princess and the prince when they were were older

Darian watched the redhead woman take the needle and slowly turn towards his and suddenly pricked his arm he hissed at the pain and tried to bit her she smiled and seemed to glow and laughed. he's feisty for sure but will he win her heart? his mother smiled a mean smile at her time will tell she said. His father leaned down and whispered to him my son to seal the deal kiss the young dream Laker so that you will see her as she grows and same for her. he made a face as he quickly kissed the baby's mouth when he drew back he saw her as she was in his mind. the redhead spoke we need to make sure the bond bound them she suddenly smiled and told him to come to her his father pushed him to her and suddenly she kissed him he feel dizzy and in pain and something else…it was if he was betraying someone that he really liked surly not the little baby that he kissed a second ago?

Rena smiled at Darian's puzzlement she held Serena closer to her see you in 15 years boy. She turned back to the throne did you bring the locket? I have his with that she held out a golden locket to the boy he took it quickly and pressed the clasp a picture of Serena was inside. The red eyes flashed of course girl here she threw a velvet bag at her inside was a silver locket with a picture of the prince. she put the locket around Serena s neck see you in 15 years and with that Rena turned and headed out into the night with the princess Serena of the dream Lakers now promised to the dark and dammed prince of vampires Darien.

** good? please comment**


	2. Chapter 2

**hi guys hope you like it ;) **

**disclaimer I don't own sailor moon charters but I do own this story **

**how was it? please comment;)**


	3. chapter 3

hi guys hope you like it ;)

disclaimer I don't own sailor moon charters but I do own this story

10YEARS LATER

Darian hissed from the familiar feeling of betrayal when he kissed his girlfriend and drew back from her

ami opened her blue eyes it was very rare for a vampire to have blue eyes and said what's wrong lover? its those feelings again ami he replied

ami was silent for a moment then spoke I...I think we should stop seeing each other now I...I mean we should ask your parents permission before we take this farther Darian. he was silent for a moment then he nodded his head in agreement silently to him self he added to ask about the bertral feeling when he kissed some one

BACK IN THE PALACE

as soon as he walked in he heard his fathers voice say no.

ami smiled sadly at Darian she said I gauss this is good bye then with that she turned and walked away.

why? he said with his back turned to his parents

we should tell him demar find he heard his father growl

tell me what mother?

I'll tell you son

he waited expectedly

your...your engaged to the princess of the light

what?! why her? she's a snob and she's only ten when are we expected to get married? is that why I feel betrayed once in awhile? that's why I cant kiss ami?

yes she's a snob but your a snob too in 5 years you'll get married when she's fifth teen and your 20 yes that means she just kissed somebody and wait you kissed ami? his mother asked?

ummmm yes mum...

then you get what you got you will see her I five years open the locket to see her now and with that his mother turn and walked away

he clicked the small golden locket that he always wore open and looked to see not the small young baby that smiled up at him but a betiful young girl of about 10 staring up at him with a shock he realised it was Serena when she wasn't blowing raspberry's at him she was pretty...

Serena screamed as she ran into her room her best friend jake had kissed her and when he did it felt painful and like she betrayed some one not magical.

she flopped down in her bed with exaction and fell in to a dream filled sleep

SERENAS DREAM

she was standing in a hall way with red walls errrr it was the dark palace of vampires there was her guardian rena with a baby in her hand was it her? who else could it be? she heard a male voice say bring forth Darian a small boy of 5 appeared and rena pricked him with a needle she realised this was blood vows as they smeared it on a horse heart to symbolize then the little boy leaned down and kissed the baby on the mouth quickly drew back hissing in disgust ewwwww Darian kissed her? Yuk what a nightmare she looked up just in time to see Darian draw back from rena as she kissed him he acted the same way she acted this morning when jake kissed her…

Serena woke up the next morning to rena shaking her awake saying her best friend was here

- im sorry jake we can only remain friends

Im…..im getting married in 5 years and I don't want to spoil our friendship she said

Jake sighed and gave her a weak smile I knew you would say that sere well see you tomorrow?

Of course and with that she turned back towards her palace

**_Well? I know my grammars a bit bad _** **_but thank YOU_** **_for the comments and PLEASE tell me what you think of this chapter_**

**_-catgirl505_**


	4. they meet

**Sorry I'm new at this but I would like to thank you for all your comments and likes this chapter probably sucks I just couldn't think of anything better for when they first meet so enjoy and please comment and don't flame ;) **

_5 years later….._

Darian took in a deep breath tonight they were to meet they were to have 2 weeks to get to know each other than they were expected to ** get married **and have children just that thought made his fangs pop out in degust 5 minutes before midnight he threw on his red cape and ran to the spot where he would meet her

/

Serena stormed down the stair case and out to the carriage

Bla when she meet him she was to kiss him with passion, yuk what dream laker would kiss a vampire with passion? Apparently since they were bonded the passion would be there yuk.

As she got out of the carriage she saw a man waiting there for her he was handsome with dark blue eyes a god body and thick dark hair….all she wanted to do was to kiss him he apparently felt the same way because when she got close his towering frame picked up her petite one and kissed her hard..

/

Whats your name? she mumbled into his mouth Darian he replied and yours? Serena she replied

Rena and his father coughed the woman said Serena meet your fiancé Darian prince of vampires she turned towards him her mouth in and o shape

His father turned towards him and said darain meet your futher wife serena princess of the light

Wait he just kissed her?

Get equated you two will be husband and wife soon..

His father hadn't finished his sentence when she turned and stormed away from them and he did the same

/

How could she be stupid? Him the stupid bond ba she was going to have to see him tomorrow for a picnic er why did he have to be so handsome? Why couldn't he be easier to hate? One thing she did know was it was going to be hard to hate him in two weeks she wouldn't get thought tomorrow without kissing him at least once it was going to be a long day…..

/

**Short I know but I was up till 10:00pm last night writing this I promise THE DATE will be up to night but I have a question for you which point of view should I write it from?please tell me in the comments or email until tonight see ya;)-catgirl505**


	5. the date

**_Wow thank you nich31 for your help deciding whos POV I should do. _**

**_And loveinthebattlefield, I will keep em coming thanks to all of you who have commented for this story. I'm sorry about the last chapter I had to clean my room so I only had time to post it I wanted to make it longer too, peace out!_**

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888888

As Darian pulled on his leather jacket he kept thinking about Serena, she was pretty he felt like an idiot for wanting his supposedly fiancée, mortal enemy. His fangs glistened as he thought about when they kissed, her soft lips pressing his the sound of her fine blood racing through her veins then that moment broke with the news that she was the light and he was the dark….. Darian sighed as he ran throught the forest stopping just as the carriage drew up.

She was caring the basket with a polite smile at him they set off into the forest

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888888888

Darain looked back in surprise as he found them not being followed by servants she noticed and sighed in almost a whisper I wanted to be alone with you darain, he looked at her in shocked as she leaned towards him her face so close to his that he couldn't hold back from her any longer as he leaned in she pulled back quickly lunch first prince he realised that she was right once they locked lips they wouldn't stop until dark when the date was over….

He was surprised the light chef had packed heart shaped blood for him in the tacos,

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888888888888

Blood hearts? Serena heard Darian mummer Darian he want s you and me to get together. Catch me if you can serena said laughing well she ran off 5 or 6 steps later she felt her feet leave the ground as darain spun her around she leant forward and brushed her lips agents his and said you got me

Serena laughed as he dropped her soon as her feet touched the ground she was off she called over her shoulder catch me again and you get a bigger present that unfazed him she turned back and lightly touched her chest to make her go faster….

Serena was about to sprint past a tree when a dark form tackled her from behind and pined her down Darian leaned forward so his lips brushed her ear as he spoke soooo whets my present princess? This she replied kissing him hard on the mouth his hands slipped down to land on her hips and played with her waist and she pulled at his hair he stuck his tough inside her mouth

They broke apart at female laughter it was rena so you two do like each other sorry but the date is over the other person said he resembled darain so it must be his father Serena realized lets go Darian his father turned to him you have 5 minutes before sunset so 5 minutes left of the date unless you want to…..

5 minutes father I won't do that to her yet he turned to her and qukily kissed her good bye see you tomorrow serena and with that he was gone

Serena felt like she was on cloud 9 as she got in two the carriage with rena one thing she knew for sure was she couldn't wait till tomorrow

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888888

**_Next chapter is the second date tell me what YOU think of this one and the reason this can out at 9:30 was that me and my sister were spinning around our kittens sing on the _** **_floor by Jenifer lopaz and falling over so don't be mad, see ya-catgirl505 _**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Wow thank you nich31 for your help deciding whos POV I should do. _**

**_And loveinthebattlefield, I will keep em coming thanks to all of you who have commented for this story. I'm sorry about the last chapter I had to clean my room so I only had time to post it I wanted to make it longer too, peace out!_**

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888888

As Darian pulled on his leather jacket he kept thinking about Serena, she was pretty he felt like an idiot for wanting his supposedly fiancée, mortal enemy. His fangs glistened as he thought about when they kissed, her soft lips pressing his the sound of her fine blood racing through her veins then that moment broke with the news that she was the light and he was the dark….. Darian sighed as he ran throught the forest stopping just as the carriage drew up.

She was caring the basket with a polite smile at him they set off into the forest

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888888888

Darain looked back in surprise as he found them not being followed by servants she noticed and sighed in almost a whisper I wanted to be alone with you darain, he looked at her in shocked as she leaned towards him her face so close to his that he couldn't hold back from her any longer as he leaned in she pulled back quickly lunch first prince he realised that she was right once they locked lips they wouldn't stop until dark when the date was over….

He was surprised the light chef had packed heart shaped blood for him in the tacos,

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888888888888

Blood hearts? Serena heard Darian mummer Darian he want s you and me to get together. Catch me if you can serena said laughing well she ran off 5 or 6 steps later she felt her feet leave the ground as darain spun her around she leant forward and brushed her lips agents his and said you got me

Serena laughed as he dropped her soon as her feet touched the ground she was off she called over her shoulder catch me again and you get a bigger present that unfazed him she turned back and lightly touched her chest to make her go faster….

Serena was about to sprint past a tree when a dark form tackled her from behind and pined her down Darian leaned forward so his lips brushed her ear as he spoke soooo whets my present princess? This she replied kissing him hard on the mouth his hands slipped down to land on her hips and played with her waist and she pulled at his hair he stuck his tough inside her mouth

They broke apart at female laughter it was rena so you two do like each other sorry but the date is over the other person said he resembled darain so it must be his father Serena realized lets go Darian his father turned to him you have 5 minutes before sunset so 5 minutes left of the date unless you want to…..

5 minutes father I won't do that to her yet he turned to her and qukily kissed her good bye see you tomorrow serena and with that he was gone

Serena felt like she was on cloud 9 as she got in two the carriage with rena one thing she knew for sure was she couldn't wait till tomorrow

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888888

**_Next chapter is the second date tell me what YOU think of this one and the reason this can out at 9:30 was that me and my sister were spinning around our kittens sing on the _** **_floor by Jenifer lopaz and falling over so don't be mad, see ya-catgirl505 _**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hi guys all I want to say is….. please comment and this chapter is through serenas POV next chapter I'll do the same with Darian for those of you who like Darian's POV better;) _**

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 333333333333333333333333333333333

As serena tied her hair back she glanced at her white light cloud clock its numbers flashed 5:00pm great I have 5 minutes before I have to meet darain

After the date yesterday she asked if he wanted to meet her at the beach when the sun was going down he seemed hesitant but he agreed

Serena pulled on a a pair of grey shorts and a white sandal she heard rena coming if rena knew she was going to meet darain at sunset she would sleep in the room next to her. Rena always said don't go out by yourself at night or the dark will get you but Serena wouldn't be by herself at the beach shed be with darain and with that thought she leaped out the window…..

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 333333333333333333333333333333333

Serena saw darain as she rounded the building but she dident see the hole that caused her to trip just as she was about to face plant she felt two strong hands grip her but not soon enough as she looked at her hands she saw little pools of blood beginning to form

She looked up at darain to see a reaction he looked like his control seem to snap it was already dark and the blood probably snapped the little control he had left

His eyes had turned form blue to red and if possible he seemed to get more handsome but his fangs grew longer as he suddenly pulled her closer

A sudden flash of gold broke the hold he had on her but a normal blue not the blood red were his eyes serena im so sorry he spluttered

She looked around to see what had caused the flash and her eyes caught the locket he wore it was glowing and hers was too he gave her a wiry smile and laughed I guess love really did save us this time

Let's go for a swim serena, darain suggested fine but im not taking of my clothes you can but I wont he just pulled of his shirt in reply and jumped into the water as she fumed why did he have to look so good without a shirt?

Darain catch me! She screamed as she jumped towards the place where she knew he would be but insed of a yell of shock she heard laughter as he caught her she scowled as she tought of a way to surprise him as he laughed his head off she suddenly came up with an idea

She kissed his ear and he dropped her in surprise just as planed as she used her magic to make sure she wouldn't have to go up for air

She lost her focus as something griped her hair and tugged it as soon as her head broke the surface she heard darain laughing she tured to him her face flushed as she yelled at him DARAIN WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? Well he replied I can't kiss you underwater can I? with that he broke into perils of laughter just as the sun came well bye, darain she called see you at noon…

Rena was going to kill her as It was quarter to nine especially if she found out who and what she did ooo well so far so good as she dove into the shower suddenly a fist banged at the door just as she stared the shower…..

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 333333333333333333333333333333333

**_Well wgat do you think? Sadly you wont find out who it is until the date as im doing daraind POV next chapter unless you all agree I should serena until tomorrow see ya ;) –catgirl505_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok so I guess I'm doing serenas first then the rest is darains ;)**

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111

Serena quickly threw the wet gray shirt and pants behind the sink thanking the lord that she had stared the shower be out in a second she called

She knew it wasn't Rena she would barge in without even bothering to knock she peaked out the door she was surprised to see the butler he was there with a message

Darain is here was his stiff reply he will be here in 30 minutes for your date

On no getting back took linger then she thought no wonder rena didn't wake her she thought she was getting ready CRAP!

They were going roller blading so she had to be fast

20 minute left: finish shower

18 minutes left:look for plaid skirt and matching top

15 minutes left:give up and and put on shorts and tank top with long socks

10 minutes left: braid hair

5 minutes left: look for rollerblades

Finnaly she ran down the stairs to meet darain…

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 111111111111111111111111111111111

Darain grinded as he took serena to the park behind his palace dark and quit he sat down on a bench and waited for serena to get her rollerblades on when she finally had them on and they were half way down the park and were parching the beach darain smiled as he had an idea with his vampire quickness he scoped serena up and when down the board walk no she laughed as he jumped the rail and they crashed in to the water

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 111111111111111111111111111111111

**_I know its short but its Canada day and I don't have time to do much see ya ;)_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_I'd like to thank loveinthebattlefield for commenting now if the rest of you could do the same…;)_**

Serena sighed she was going to kill rena for the bathing suits she had set out.

This was their 5th date and they had decided to go to the beach for fun

Anyway all the suits that rena had got were mini bikinis that were ether black white or mixed, all she wanted was a simple one piece suit! But when she tried to find her new one it seemed to disappear

She had narrowed it down to the lest exposing two which were a light pink that was almost white or the black one with yellow dots on it what the hell I'll wear the black just to piss rena off black was the vampire colour and rena hated vampires

Rena barged in just as serena pulled her hair down from its ponytail and was off before rena was talking about her bathing suit

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 22222222222222222222222222222222

Darain started laughing when he saw serena for he was wearing white shorts while she was wearing black with yellow dots

What do you want to play Darain? she asked him

Lets play volleyball he said with an evil smirk knowing he had an physical advantage over her

She smiled an im-so-going-to-win-this-game smile

And snapped her fingers a beach net appeared and so did a black volleyball

You serve darain she smiled that smile again

He took the black volleyball and hit it underhand

With surprising agility serena leaped up and spiked it down so fast that he didn't have time to act

Are you a vampire or something serena? he asked

She blushed red and said I was the captain and star of the volleyball team

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 222222222222222222222222222222222

Serena smiled as they when to get icecream she was about to walk by an ally when a hand reached out and grasped her arm and pulled her into the ally

Darain a few paces ahead turned aroung to see her about to scream when a hand covered her mouth

The man was kissing her while playing with the straps of the bottom it felt so wrong that serena wanted to punch him but she couldn't because he had her pinned to the wall

When she was about to burst into tears two strong hands ripped him off her she lay gasping for breath as if in a far off world she heard darain warring the man if he ever even looked at her again he would die in two seconds and with that thought she blacked out

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 222222222222222222222222222222

Serena awoke to find darain fast asleep next to her in a king bed, the room was dark red and had a wooden fire place with a fire in it (obviously) next she looked at darain he looked so innocent sleeping there that she smuggled up to him forgetting that he was a vampire

She was about to fall asleep when she found out she was still wearing the wet bikini darain obviously didn't have the courage to take it off her she got out of the bed and tiptoed to the closet to see if there was anything she could wear

5 MINUTES LATER…

Nothing at all! The only other options were to either

a) Sleeping a wet bikini

b) Sleep with nothing and pray that darain didn't wake up

She decided to go with b

Her last thought before she drifted off was please let me wake up before him…

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 222222222222222222222222222222

He woke up to find serena nestled up to him with nothing on

He blushed when he realised that he wasn't earing anything either he had been so tired that it was all he could do to pull of his swim shorts off

She moved closer to him until she was almost on top of him one thing darain knew this was right and was going to be a long night…..

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 222222222222222222222222222222

**_Well? Should they have sex or wait till the wedding? I was blushing the intiert time I wrote this so please review ;)_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_I just want to remind my fans this is a M rated story enjoy;)_**

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 333333333333333333333333333333333

Serena awoke soon to find darain staring down at her he already had on his usual attire black jeans and a grey top, as the memories came flooding back she blushed red i….i couldn't find anything that would fit me she stammered

Funny rena sent over a dress and a note apparently the prince of the blue what's his name? oh ya diamond wants you or whoever to break the agreement , here he tossed the short dress to her it was black with white ruffles she hugged the covers tighter to herself as she stared at the underwear that rena had sent and the note said

_Really serena why would you sleep with him you're not even close to the wedding yet it's still 5 days away!_

_Your not coming back today this is going to be the day when you meet your further mother and father-in law so that's why the fancy dress oh you're going to a place that Darian doesn't even know I'll send a better outfit to suit the occasion _

_Sent me a light invite about the night you did it _

_p.s sorry to hear how jealous diamond is _

_love your gurdain,older sister Rena _

I better write rena a message that nothing happened a go out in to the hall while I get dressed, with that stamen he only raised his eyebrows to and left the room

Serena snapped her fingers and a ball of light appeared write a message to rena make it say

Dearest sister form your information me and darain did NOT sleep together we simply did sleep in bed

Please do not send me a thong with the next outfit and just shampoo and no dresses

You little sister serena

Well it was time to wait for the breakfast to start she decid to ga tease darain…

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 33333333333333333333333

**_Well that's a cliff hanger if I can get at least 3 comments for this chapter I will write the rest of the story in 6 hours I think I might do a new story called TRUTH DARE KISS OR PROIMISE let me know if I should;)_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**thanks for following me nich31**_

Chapter 11

r**_eadergrl90 thankyou for following this story and thanks to everyone else that has liked or commented followed or followed me;)_**

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444 44444444444444444444444444444

Serena was shovelling bacon into her mouth as if it was candy.

She knew darain thought she looked good in it she should thank rena for it when she got home for it caught his eye and his parents liked her in it too, apparently the queen was a shopaholic and she loved rena's taste

Darains parents smiled as they left to get ready for the day they called behind the we picked todays date hope you like it and with that serena's outfit appeared with the underwear that she had asked rena for

The outfit seemed to give a hint of where they were going which seemed to have something to do with exercises it had a pink pair ( surprisingly) of biker shorts a pink with black dots sport bra and black runners

Darain had a similar outfit ( minis the shirt) even down to the pink biker shorts, which serena burst out laughing when she saw him in.

They were both blindfolded to make sure where they were going was to being a surprise which hinted it was huge

Serena narrowly listed of possibly where they could be going

1) Biking

2) Jogging

3) Swimming

4) Or probably not sky diving

5) Rock climbing

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444 44444444444444444444444444444

As darain pulled of the pink blindfold ( his parents must have found out serena's fav colour was pink) a huge mountain was in front him,

As serena picked up the note she sighed as she turned too darain

Apparently your parents found out more than just my fav colour as she read the note out loud

**_Dear serena and darain_**

**_Now that your at the mountain it's time for a game of that tv show fear factor: your worst fear's_**

**_Your task_**

**_Darain: climb the mountain without a rope_**

**_Serena: do this too your next!_**

**_44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444 4444444444444444444_**

At the top of the mountain …

That was fun!

Darain lay on the ground as serena danced around him, he didn't know how she did it.

She ran all the way up here without magic while it took him his vampire strength AND his dark magic not to mention he had been scared of the mountain which did not help the run up the trail which was hot and sweaty

He looked up and saw a helicopter approaching them when serena saw the machine she paled and murdered I hate heights

The pilot threw down 2 sky diving ( both pink) outfits

When they were at 10 000 feet they strapped on the parachutes and the pilot his order's were they jump or they were pushed out

Serena closed her eyes and held on to darains hand so hard that it would have turned blue if he was human,

He figured to take advantage of her and he jumped pulling her along with with him

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444 44444444444444444444444

Serena couldn't believe Darian just did that ! now she was pumping to her death with only a thin piece of fabric and darain to protect her.

She started to flair her arms when darain griped them and held then until she stopped

He breath was hot agenst her neck and she wished they could stay that way forever but she knew that once they reached 1000 feet they got to glide down to the ground, strange heights really didn't bother her when she was with darain

Weird she was forced to remove the locket when they had to jump it was I her pocket, she had hated him without the bond and vice versa but now she was starting to feel real things for him not those feelings that the bond had created she knew he felt the same for she felt his fangs brush agenst her shoulder

She turned around forgetting her fear of heights forgotten for the moment, he was a few feet away she reached out and touched his face his eyes narrowed into red slits as the trust they had earlier disappeared with the locket,

She pulled him closer and kissed him hard for real no under the spell of the bond,

All the thoughts of dislike disappeared as he kissed her back

As they both closed their eyes they had a look of what they frames looked

All black and all white without the copper veil that was the bond gone they were perfect

As they neared 1000 feet darain was the only one to notice that it was time to pull the parachutes or they would fall to their deaths h pushed serena off and pulled the string for both of them

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444 44444444444444444444444

Serena was about to put her locket on when darain stopped her I want to know the really you serena not that girl the locket made me see but you with all your flaws

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444 44444444444444444444444

_Hahaha thoyght I disappeared did you? __**Hahahahah this is catgirl505 review with what you think happens next see ya ;)**_ ****


	12. Chapter 12

**_Im sorry I was stuck at a friend's yesterday so I dident have time to update and im going to write another story so please review;)_**

**_p.s im only doing 300 words on the usual 600_**

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555 555555555555555555555555555555

Serena woke up to the sound of rena pounding at the door, today was her per-wedding party, her best friends the pastel girls where coming they were called the pastel girls because ( of course) where princesses of the colors red green orange blue

Mina the orange princess barged in in her one piece raye amy and letia followed in similar outfits except the color she smirked where she saw there faces when they saw her in her white mini bikini

They were surfing instead of the usual stripper clubs, serena didn't want to get drunk and have sex with a stranger before her wedding ( as they were going to do what everyone did one there honeymoon if you know what I mean)

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555 5555555555555555555555555555555

Darain's senses where way over the usual his eyes were red and ready for the hunt his best friend Andrew were on the hunt, a deer appeared 50 meters away in one leap he was leaped towards it

Darains head shot up when Andrew appered 30 meters away apparently both of them had their fill

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555 55555555555555555555555555555

He smirked as the objects came into view, it was serena and her friends on surf boards all in hot one pierces except serena who was in a white mini bikini

He glanced at Andrew and saw his friend's eyes were trained on the orange one princess mina he had a love struck expression on his face….

He was about to tease drew about it when he saw a white haired man approached serena( which was on the beach in order to get a Slurpee) say her name softly,

When she turned to him he griped her and kissed her hard, darain stood there in shock as he watched her….

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555 555555555555555555555555555555555

**_ Hi everbody what a cliffhanger right? Well I'm off to write my new story if you want to catch it look in to the thing in my bio called MY STORYS until then see ya ;) _**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**_Hi guys this chapter is from right where I left off from lets just say fireworks will fly in this chapter hehehehehehehehe ;)_**

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666 666666666666666666666666666666

Serena couldn't believe it! Diamond the blue prince was kissing her, she pulled back her fist and punched him in the face

Soon as he landed on the ground a black blur picked him up and in a voice that sounded like it was acid, he hissed at him and said touch her again and you won't see dawn with that Darien dropped him and hugged serena tight

Andrew walked towards them and looked over daraien's shoulder as mina batted her eyes at him and he flashed her a smile, serena rolled her eyes at them,

Diamond crawled off as they broke there hug, mina laughed at something funny drew said, why don't you and drew come and surf with us im sure mina would like that darain

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666 666666666666666666666666666666666

He gluped this was the first time he did this the black board serena picked out for him was beginner it sure didn't feel like it,

Soon he was balancing and being able to do simple tricks, when serena in her mini bikini appeared right next to him and smirked did a backflip on the board and ducked, why she ducked you may ask was because the wave they were both riding started to curl and knocked darain off his feet

When he came up serena glided to him laughing here head off in the distance he also heard mina drew letia and raye laughing too, when serena finally recovered she gasped out couldent help but be disgraced by my body eh honey? With that he push her off her board to get her to stop laughing and she went under, as her friends glided over and stated laughing so much that they fell into the sea and came up spluttering for air this time it was Andrew and darain's turn to laugh at them

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666 666666666666666666666666666666

Serena sighted this was the last time she would fall into a deep sleep on this bed, the next night she would sleep with darain the per-party had been a blast( except for when diamond kissed her) oh well she better get some sleep tomorrow would be tiring for both of them…..

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666 666666666666666666666666666666

**_Yes yes I know its short but hey do NOT FLAME ABOUT it next chapter is wedding see ya;)_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Ok thank you all that have reviewed but just to ware you do not flame, expressly today! I was bucked of a 17 hand horse ( tall as 5,7 people) and am now suffering sore muscles and a headache, and im now back( outside) high river so updates for both storys enjoy;)_**

**_77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 777777777777777777777777777777777_**

BLAM

A pail of cold water hit serena in the face,

Now you don't need a shower she heard her 4 ex-friends laugh, when she didn't get up she heard raye maybe I should fake being serena so I could marry darain…..what cute kids we would have….

With that sentence serena was out of bed and into the bathroom before raye could finish and she was into the bathroom and into the shower

The girls knew that mina would take her from there and then they would get there turn…..

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 777777777777777777777777777777

Darain groaned When he felt hot not cold water hit him( vampires are allways cold) drew picked him up after seconds later seeing he dident get up and threw him in the bath boxers and all, which got him finally awake and ready to kill drew which had wisely sliped away….

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 777777777777777777777777777

SKIP TO THE WEDDING…..and reception

****Serena griped her fathers arm as he walked her down the aisle,

When she saw the crowd and darain they both took her breath away,

Darain because well its darain ( picture the greek god hades with a smile minis the skulls)

And the crowd there was 4000 people there 2000 for the white kingdom and 2000 from the dark

When they reached the alter darain took her hand and…..

(Bla blab la I hate the ceremony part so to the reception)

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 777777777777777777777777777777

**_Sorry guys I cant type on arm hurts only sp much I can maybe only go for 300 more words which im saving tfor tomorrow and DO NOT WORRY the reception and the honey moon will come tomorrow or the next,_**

**_ IF I SEE ANY FLAMES IM POSTPONING A DAY _**


	15. Chapter 15

**_;(_**

**_88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888888888888_**

Serena sighed she was about to kiss darain at the end of the ceremony when…she froze and two words appeared they said: author note and with a dramatic wave catgirl505 walked in

Catgirl505 glared at ever reader, and screamed don't any of you care that I nearly died yesterday? And in a calmer voice said apparently falling of a 5,7 high horse ( 17 hands for us horse people) at a gallop well jumping 4 feet can kill you! But*sight* looks like none of you care about me, and if im gone the story has to stop pemently! So I guess I should go sulk in the wave pool in Calgary and see if ANY of you care and with that catgirl505 walked away,

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888888888

Serena glanced around comply confused and surged at darain I guess we have to stay like this until tomorrow

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888888

**_Screams ow as I turn away from all of you and clutches arm neck and wrist in pain,( also glad that I did not break any bones) and stares sadly at the wall in my room *sigh* _**


	16. Chapter 16

**_ Oh my god im so sorry guys my cousins are over and this has to be short so here we go…._**

**_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000_**

****Serenalaughed as she in twined herself with her husband

They had come straight from the ceremony to the beach where the reception was,

Re The dinner had been plentiful and… meety,the steak had been rare and well lets just say wonderful

Darain dipped her and kissed her neck while she blushed profusely as they got a few stares of admiration,

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

darain smiled as serena blushed

today really was the best day ever, he was married and off to there honeymoon in a few hours, which was a special place where his parents went for their honeymoon 200 years ago, as the finally dance came on

he left serena to make sure the arrangements for transport where all there,

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000

Mina Serena's bubbly friend bounced ( yes literally bounced) up to the mica phone ,

Ok you to love birds ( her voice was as bubbly as her walk) the plane is here for you to go to….

She didn't finish for darain covered her mouth with his hand with the other he took serena and lead her towards the door….

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000

**_Im so sorry but once my cousins leave I can update everyday for both storys so 1….2…. 3….. 5 more days to go ;) _**


	17. Chapter 17

**_ I posted a New story up take a look at it ;)_**

**_M rated piece( im blushing the whole time I write this)_**

**_Ok and I think Im going to do just a couple more chapters then im off to finish the night and the light and thanks to other authors im have new ideas for stories but I cant start them till I finish these;)_**

**_11010101010101010101010101010111111111111110000000 0000000000000000000000000000000_**

The plane took ****off from the ground

Darain had tied a cloth over her eyes so she couldn't see where they were going for their honeymoon, she bet it was some place dark for the king and queen of the dark went to the same place for their honeymoon

-#-#_#_#_#_#_#_#

She fidgeted with his hair, pulled it and brushed her lips against his ear, (which to a man was practically bribery) she knew she almost had Darian, but he was as stubborn as she was when it came to secret,

Serena growled inwardly she just had one more trick up her sleeve then she would give up trying to get him to tell her why they were on a boat and where they were going,( she was unblidfolded now) ( AN is unblidfolded even a word?) she flashed him a quick smile straddled him

_#_#_#_#_#_#_#)#/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Darain almost lost control right when she straddled him

He finally gave into the flirting, seduction, she leaned forward and whispered lightly in his ear will you tell me now husband

An island in brazil Serena but you will pay for this later he pulled her closer and made her gasp as she got his meaning,

The rocking of the boat was very lulling so she fell asleep on his chest

_/_/_/_3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

**_Tomorrow the next chapter will be up hopefully _**

**_If it isn't up _**then**_ I'm ether grounded, sick, or watching repairs in high river( that's right I live seven miles away from there) so see ya;) _**


	18. Chapter 18

**_(Narrows eyes) I now your there brizzy, readergrl90,moonshawdow, _**

**_Hahahaha just kidding I'm not a stalker and only 7 reviews for serenity and him? Really?_**

**_Oh well I'm feeling extremely generous so I can do a chapter for serenity and him today to;)_**

**_12345678909876543212345678909876543212345678909876 54321234567890-9876543212345_**

a diamond hit serena in the back the next Moring and she died tragically a virgin in Darian's arms the end **_hahaha JK I'm not that mean so here's the real one_**

Serena gasped at the sight in front of her

The blue of the water and island blended amazingly together darain stopped the boat 100 feet from the island picked her up and dove in to the water

The water was warm and sweet filled with life and color and….hair?

When they emerged from the water he had serena over his shoulder spluttering for breath and swearing at him for spuriseing her ****

He laughed at that and threw her 30 meters up in the air and 'innocently 'back into the water

1234567890-987654321234567890-0987654321234567890- 0987654321234567890987654321

They finally reached the cottage on the other side of the island with serena soaked to the skin muttering curses at her husband with taunts

Serena: im going to kill you

Darain: im undead honey so how are you going to mana ge that?

Serena: FUCK YOU!

Darain: no serena its I who will be fucking you

Serena:….

There aguments kept going like that all along the island until they got to the cottage…

1234567890987y6t5r4321234567890-098765432123456789 0-09876543234567890987654

**_Sigh I know its short but I want to start chapter 3 for serenity and him that chapter should be up at 10:00pm at the latest I think 2 more chapters then the epilogue to finish this story;) _**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Hi guys it midnight now so I hope you aprieacat this and this is going to be the last chapter so its 6 years later and well im going to focus more on serenity and Endymion, and the night and the light ( harder then it looks) so here it is;)_**

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Serna sighed

Today was grace's 4 birthday

Grace was Darian's and hers first child reiii was there second and Endymion their only son was their youngest child of the light and dark

She laughed out loud as serena watched all 3 of then jump on to darain in a huge kiddy football tackle

She ran over and picked up the birthday girl and started to tickle her

Grace laughed so hard screaming MOMMY STOP! PLEASE STOP MOMMY! Reiii and Endymion turn there attack to her and with a huge leap brought her down with them

Who knew the light and the night could get along so well?

One thing they both knew for sure was that the future looked brighter for all of them….

Maybe someday she and darain would have grand-kids of their own…

THE END

12345678765432345678987654345678987654345678976543 245678987654345678765434567876543

**_Yea yea yea_**

**_I know short but hey its midnight and I wanted to get this finished but if you want more read serenity and Endymion _**

**_Oh I still have a bit of writers block so bite me see ya for the last time on the fanfic-catgirl505;) _**


End file.
